My Last Autumn
by onlyforexo
Summary: "Nado saranghae, hyung" Jawabku pada yixing hyung. ChenLay


setelah sekian lama, akhirnya daku nulis ff lagi haha, langsung aja yap

My Last Autumn

(Yixing x Jongdae)

namja dengan bibir tebal dan berdimple itu duduk di sampingku sekarang. lengannya yang hangat itu menyelimuti pinggangku. tatapannya datar kedepan melihat pemandangan kota yang berpenghuni kurang dari 500 jiwa ini. tangan kirinya membawa segelas kopi panas yang baru saja kami beli. ia memakai hoodie berwarna biru muda dengan telinga kucing. yah dia sering kali terlihat lebih muda dariku. namun, dia adalah hyungku, hyung kesayanganku, namja chinguku, zhang yixing. orang yang selalu menjagaku dan menyemangatiku di sisa hidupku. yah aku terkena penyakit kangker otak dan hidupku sudah tak lama lagi.

"ada apa?" sepertinya ia menyadari kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. mengaguminya lebih tepatnya.

"ti.. tidak" aku kembali menikmati kopi panasku dan melihat pemandangan.

"apa kau bosan aku selalu mengajakmu kesini?"

mungkin kalau bukan yixing hyung yang mengajakku, aku pasti sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di bangku taman yang dingin ini. ditambah lagi, beberapa hari lagi musim dingin sudah dimulai. kota kecil kami terkenal dengan hawanya yang sejuk dan dingin saat malam hari, dan tentu saja betapa dinginnya ketika musim dingin tiba.

"mmm... tidak juga"

angin tiba tiba saja berhembus dari arah barat. aku melekatkan kedua lenganku pada tubuhku, berusaha untuk menghangatkan diri. meski hoodie berwarna pink dengan telinga panda pemberian yixing hyung ini cukup hangat karena ukurannya terlalu besar, namun aku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya angin malam.

"apa masih dingin?" tanyanya ketika mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan tersenyum. aku tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku namja chinguku ini. yah dia bukan orang yang romantis, namun dia sangat perhatian, sopan, dan penuh kasih sayang.

"hey! aku serius..." katanya sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. aku benar benar menahan tertawaku kali ini. aku tak ingin menyakiti hati yixing hyung.

aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu kanannya. rasanya begitu nyaman bagiku. terasa semakin hangat, entah mengapa. yixing hyung tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang. ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan pada kepalaku. sungguh, seperti tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pada semua ini.

"aku mencintaimu, kim jong dae" bisiknya padaku.

aku menatap matanya yang indah dan sedikit sayu itu. aku tersenyum padanya. oh aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. apa yang kurasakan ketika berada di dekatnya. perasaan senang, nyaman, dan tentu saja cinta. namja keturunan cina yang berasal dari changsa ini sudah meluluhkan hatiku sejak tiga tahun lalu. sejak itu, ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama, hal yang membuatku merasakan cintanya, hal yang selalu membuatku senang dengan kasih dan sayangnya.

"apa kau tidak ingin memakan sesuatu? aku lapar"

"aku belum terlalu lapar, hyung. tapi kalau kau mengajakku makan bersama, aku tidak akan menolak" jawabku sedikit menggoda. hal itu sepertinya berhasil membuat yixing hyung tertawa.

"kau mau steak?"

aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. kami keluar dari taman dan naik bus yang penumpangnya sedikit untuk menuruni bukit dan menuju ke kota. aku duduk di sebelah kaca bus sambil melihat lampu jalanan. yixing hyung duduk di sebelah kananku saat ini mengotak atik handphone nya. yah mungkin menghubungi teman kantornya. ya, yixing hyung sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ia kerjakan. namun, dia selalu berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan pakaian rapi dan jas. ia terlihat lebih tua dariku ketika seperti itu. namun bagiku ia tetap tampan.

tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseroang memeluk tubuhku. yah siapa lagi kalau bukan namja chinguku ini. ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kananku dan memeluk erat tubuhku. ia memejamkan matanya, membuatnya semakin manis tanpa sadar.

"kau mengantuk, hyung?" tanyaku

"tidak. aku hanya sedikit lelah" jawabnya sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahuku. "jika aku tertidur, bangunkan aku kalau hampir sampai"

"ne" jawabku. aku mengecup pipi kirinya. ia hanya tersenyum dalam diam dan memperlihatkan kedua pipinya yang semakin memerah.

aku pernah melihatnya seperti ini, ia tidur dan memelukku, tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu padaku. dulu, ia pernah berjanji padaku ia akan membuatkanku sebuah rumah yang besar dan bagus. ia berjanji akan membuat taman yang indah dengan ayunan yang menghadap ke kolam ikan. disana ia akan mengajakku menghabiskan waktu bersama, memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang satu sama lain ketika kita sudah menikah nanti. ia juga berjanji akan membuatkan kebun yang akan kita urus bersama. itulah mengapa ia terburu buru mencari pekerjaan. sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. selama aku bersamanya sebagai miliknya dan dia milikku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah hampir sampai di restoran. aku membangunkannya, menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya perlahan hingga akhirnya ia terbangun meski dapat dibilang masih setengah sadar. ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut sedikit acak acakan seperti ini.

kami turun dari bus tepat di depan restoran steak. yixing hyung menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku masuk. kami duduk di meja dekat jendela yang menghadap ke taman kota. ada beberapa orang sedang bermain dengan keluarga mereka disana.

"kau ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"steak biasa saja"

"coklat panas?"

aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan senyum senang. yixing hyung tahu betul coklat adalah favoritku. pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan kami lalu pergi ke dapur. aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas meja, memainkan kedua ibu jariku sambil menatap keluar. tiba tiba terlintas di benakku suatu hal yang menyenangkan atau mungkin juga bodoh. aku bertanya tanya kapan aku bisa bermain dengan anakku seperti mereka. memberikan kehangatan dan arti cinta dalam keluarga, dan tentu saja ada yixing hyung sebagai kepala keluarga, ayah dari anakku, suamiku. aku tersenyum tanpa kusadari hingga aku merasakan dua tangan hangat menyelimuti tanganku. aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke yixing hyung yang sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"kau hyung"

"aku? untuk apa kau memikirkanku kalau aku sedang berada di depanmu?" ia menampakkan ekspresi bingungnya yang menggemaskan itu. aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. yah sering kali aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang serius dan mana yang bercanda kalau dia seperti ini. aku menundukkan kepalaku berusaha untuk menutupi rasa maluku. oh rasanya pipiku terbakar karena rasa malu.

"hey.." panggilnya.

aku kembali menatapnya lagi dan berharap pipiku tidak dalam keadaan merah merona.

"kapan kita akan menikah?"

menikah? aku dan yixing hyung? oh aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan. hatiku hampir meledak karena gembira. aku hanya mengaga melihat mata yixing hyung yang berbinar binar penuh harap. telingaku terasa sedikit panas dan aku yakin kedua pipiku sudah merona seperti tomat yang sudah matang. aku tahu ini bukan mimpi dan aku yakin pendengaranku masih baik. yixing hyung masih terdiam menunggu jawaban

"aku... aku tidak tahu"

"apa orang tuamu masih tidak percaya padaku?" tatapan yixing hyung berubah sendu.

dulu, orang tuaku tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. orang tuaku takut akan kehilangan satu satunya anak mereka. mereka takut kalau suatu saat yixing hyung akan membawaku ke cina dan menduakanku atau mungkin meninggalkanku. kalau hal itu terjadi, aku yang terlahir dengan fisik yang lemah ini hanya bisa berharap ada orang yang berbaik hati mengantarku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. ditambah lagi aku menderita kangker otak. bisa jadi yixing hyung malas mengurusku.

namun itu dulu, sebelum orang tuaku mengenal yixing hyung lebih dekat. aku sering mengajak yixing hyung untuk berkunjung ke rumah. aku ingin orang tuaku mengenalnya. mengenal sosok zhang yixing yang baik hati, sopan, ramah, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. sosok zhang yixing, orang yang paling hebat dimataku. setelah kurang lebih tiga bulan, orang tuaku menyetujui hubungan kami. sekarang, aku yakin orang tuaku akan menyetujui pernikahan kami.

aku menggenggam kedua tangan yixing hyung dan menatap matanya sambil tersenyum. aku benar benar membenci yixing hyungku seperti ini. aku membenci pandangan sendunya yang menutupi semua harapan yang indah. aku benci jika ia bersedih, terutama katika itu karenaku.

"akan kutanyakan pada orang tuaku ketika pulang nanti"

"baiklah" suaranya memelan. ia tersenyum, namun mata sendu itu masih ada.

"jangan khawatir hyung, aku yakin mereka akan menyetujuinya. percayalah" jawabku. aku memberikan senyumku yang termanis yang ku bisa

"benarkah?" kini, pandangan penuh harap itu muncul lagi.

"semoga saja"

yixing hyung tersenyum padaku. ia menampakkan dimplenya yang indah itu. oh bagaimana bisa seseorang akan menolaknya. dia orang yang tampan, penuh kasih sayang, dan perhatian. dia orang yang hebat meski sebagian orang tidak tahu. aku bersyukur dia memilihku. oh zhang yixingku.

"jong dae ya" panggilnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku "neomu saranghae"

"nado saranghae hyung." jawabku

TBC


End file.
